A second chance
by Trunksdbz
Summary: Firestar dies in The Last Hope. But, what would happen if a mysterious cat saved his life. The sequel for this fanfic will be called "Birth of a clan".
1. Chapter 1: Stormytail

**A/N: Hey, peeps, another Warriors fanfic! Yeah, I love messing with the Warriors timeline, don't I? Anyway, this one will be another one with a cat who dies in the books, not dying, enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Stormytail**

"Oh, come-on, Stormytail, we would make a great team! Just think of it, you and I, storming through the clans and killing them all. Now, you can finally avenge your mother, if you just team up with me!" A strange cat pleaded to another cat. The pleading cat was White with green eyes. The other cat had a tortoiseshell patterned coat and blue eyes.

"Enough begging, kit. Why do you want to even work with me, if you know, like all the other loners, that I work alone? I already have a plan. I will crush the clans. By myself." The cat said, getting her claws out. "Now, what should I do with the cat who never listens to warnings and the most powerful rouge in the forest? Oh, I know!" She said, and then clawed out the cat's throat.

Blood was dripping from her claws, as she kicked the dead body of the loner into a hole in the ground. "That is what happens to the weak. The strong fend for themselves." The cat said.

"Well, at least they got my name right. Stormytail. A clan name. Why? Why do I have a clan name? I was born a rouge." Stormytail asked herself, looking down at her blood-soaked claws. Was she part clan? Was her mother banished from the clans? Would she ever know? "I don't know why everyone I meet wants to team up with me. everyone in the forest knows that I work alone, but, someone can send me to kill another. it's what I do." Stormytail said, grinning.

Stormytail put her claws down, and walked away, taking one step before looking over her shoulders, to say "You are lucky I didn't throw you in the river like I do most cats who never listened to the stories, but there is one thing they always leave out. I train and live with a group of foxes." She said, walking away.

Stormytail walked into an abandoned badger den that she had expanded and made more sturdy. she looked around "Well, well, well, Storymytails back." a voice said from inside one of the caves. "I wonder if she actually got us some real food this time." another said. "I don't see anything in her jaws, I guess we should just call the leader in. Quake!" the first voice said. Stormytail rolled her eyes, as a huge fox walked in the main tunnel, through his cave.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the feared and respected Stormytail. where is our food?" Quake asked, with a deep, menacing voice. "I thought I had told you to get us some." Quake said, even deeper, and even closer to Stormytail's face.

"That is not my job, oh, great leader. My real job is to kill and take over this pitiful group." Stormytail said, looking around the caves. "But, if you want something, I guess you could just eat me. Because I challenge you for leadership." Stormytail said, flexing her claws.

Quake leaned down to Stormytail's determined face. "Are you sure you want to do this? You do realize that I am strong enough to kill you, right?" Quake said, getting in his regular stance for fighting. Stormytail smirked. "Yes, care to try?" Stormytail threatened, fearlessly. Quake was mad now. it has been such a long time since she has threatened him like that. she was raised with him as her adopted father. he had always taught her to fight fiercely if she ever wanted to kill and take over the clans.

Stormytail doesn't care about adopted family though. she only cared about her real family and avenging them, once she has wiped ou the clans and became the ruler of her tribe of foxes. with a whole tribe, and nobody knowing about it, they would be unprepared. then, they could crush the clans. this was her chance. this was her chance to take over the tribe, and kill the leader. it would feel good. to her at least. she always had natural leadership skills and great fighting. she was as confident as ever.

Another fox came over. It was Fire, he was in charge of announcing things, including challenges for leadership. "Are you two ready?" He asked. Both of the nodded. "Okay, then, begin!" He yelled, as Quake lunged himself right at Stormytail. She took this attack to her advantage, and split open his stomach, resulting in him screaming in pain.

Everyone was in shock Stormytail had just killed Quake, known for being unbeatable, in just a few seconds! But, nobody could deny it, she was the new leader of the tribe.


	2. Chapter 2: Starclan's warning

**A/N: So it seems that this chapter introduced a new character, Stormytail. Stormytail is my favorite OC that I have made. Almost this entire fanfic will be focusing on Stormytail. This chapter, though, will involve Starclan! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Starclan's warning**

Firestar went to sleep, hoping to smell the sweet scent of Spottedleaf, the cat in which he had once loved. But, now, she had died, and he could only see her in his dreams. Other than her, he had Sandstorm now, his current mate. He was already proud of Lionblaze's impressive skill in fighting. It came natural for him, being part of the prophecy and all.

Jayfeather had become a less grumpy, more patient medicine cat for the clan. Cinderpelt had died not long after they had made the long journey to the lake, and Hollyleaf had just revealed the truth about Crowfeather and Leafpool being their real parents. Now, she has disappeared announced as dead to the clans.

So many things have all happened at once. He wanted Hollyleaf to stay, knowing that she was not a part of the prophecy, she had also killed Ashfur, so that he would not reveal Squirrelflight's secret to the clans. Dovewing had taken her place in the prophecy, with Ivypool feeling left out, and training with the dangerous Dark Forest. Jayfeather eventually found out, and now, she is spying for Thunderclan on the Dark Forest.

Firestar laid his head on his paws, and closed his eyes. He sniffed the air, and, like he had hoped, he smelled Spottedleaf's scent in the air.

"Firestar." Said a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around, to see Spottedleaf, the former Thunderclan medicine cat standing in front of him.

"Spottedleaf. I didn't know I'd see you tonight. Is something going to happen?" Firestar asked, looking at Spottedleaf's worried face. She looked up at him, and then disappeared. "Spottedleaf! Where are you!? Where did you go?" Firestar yelled into most that suddenly appeared.

He looked ahead, and saw a cat. It was consumed with darkness. It looked as if it had the entire dark forest behind her. They were foxes and cats. He couldn't figure out if it was a Tom or she-cat, but it looked like it could hold a threat to the clans. He looked down at the cat's paws, and saw the dead bodies of every cat still living in Thunderclan. He was horrified. When he looked back up at the cat, it was gone. He looked around the bodies were still there. He looked in front of him, and was horrified to see the the strange cat was right in front of him.

"Look out, Firestar, I'm coming for you." The cat said. It sounded like a she-cat and she was smiling. Firestar stepped back, but if was too late, she had already slashed his throat, leaving him on the floor, hearing the crying of kits and the terrified screams of dying cats a around him.

He woke up with a start, panting, and feeling his throat for any wounds. _Spottedleaf, was this dream important? Was it a warning? If it is, what can I do to protect Thunderclan? _Firestar said in his head. He was still horrified and shaking from the dream. He had to tell Jayfeather about what had just happened in his dream.

**A/N: another ending to another chapter! So, what do you think make sure to reveiw, letting me know of any errors in the writing, can't wait til I make another chapter! Also, make sure to put your personal opinions in your reviews, I would really like to hear what you guys think of my writing!**


	3. Chapter 3: control

**A/N: hey, guys, ready for another chapter? Great! Because I am giving you guys another chapter! Going back to Stormytail, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Control**

"Dune, you are the new deputy. If I did in battle or get killed by any illness, you will become leader." Stormytail declared. There was a huge fox in front of her, fear and respect in his eyes as he bowed to the new leader of the tribe. "Now, the tribe will follow my rules and my rules only." Stormytail said.

Dune climbed down the rock, and down to the rest of the tribe. "Now, everyone catches their own prey. Fire, the deputy before Dune, I cannot trust you not to take over the tribe. Get out. You live alone now." Stormytail said, stepping closer to the edge of the rock.

"Yes, Stormytail, whatever you say." Fire said, bowing and leaving the cave obediently.

_Yes! Now they belong to me and no one will dare to overthrow me! Soon, I will rule over the whole forest! _Stormytail said in her head. "Now, we have a long day tomorrow, everyone, get to your nests and get some sleep." Stormytail said, climbing down the rock to go outside.

"Nice fight. You will make a great leader of our tribe, Stormytail." Said a voice from behind her. It was her mate, Ice. They had known each other for almost their entire lives.

"What are you doing, Ice, I told everyone to get some sleep. You are going to see the outside world tomorrow. Go to your nest." Stormytail ordered, turning back around.

"But, where are you going? I mainly came to ask and comment on your victory." Ice said, stopping her in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder and then looked out of the cave.

"I'm going to my den in Thunderclan territory, of course." Stormytail said, jumping onto the first rock that lead to the outside of the cave. "Are you done talking to me? Or are you going to keep on disobeying my orders, because I'm pretty sure I told everyone to go to their nests and sleep, so do it." Stormytail ordered.

She continued climbing up the rocks until she could see the full moon rising in the horizon. _Gathering time. I need to know the weak points of all four clans, not just Thunderclan, if I want to take over the entire forest._ Stormytail climbed the rest of the way out of the cave, and headed straight for the island.

One hour later

* * *

"Time to rest and train with her, since I now know the weak points of the clans and when to strike." Stormytail muttered to herself, walking away from the lake, to her den.

She lied down in her nest, and rested her head on her paws, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"What took you so long, Stormytail?" A voice said from behind Stormytail. It was her mentor, Mapleshade she had been training with Mapleshade ever since her mother was killed by a Thunderclan patrol. She was determined to get stronger so that one day, she could eventually kill Firestar and take over Thunderclan and then all the cat's who live around the lake.

"I followed Thunderclan to their gathering to see if I could find any weak points, or when we can strike. With the entire dark forest and a good plan, this should be easy." Stormytail said, turning around to face Mapleshade.

"Nice job, Stormytail, Ivypool knows about our plans and she isn't training with Hawkfrost anymore. Jayfeather, Thunderclan's medicine cat, visited her dream, and is preparing Thunderclan for the attack, so, you going to their gathering was completely pointless, you need to train more." Mapleshade said.

"Hawkfrost is a failure. And also, Mapleshade, I don't need anymore training. I have already become stronger than you and the most feared cat around the lake. Not even a whole Thunderclan patrol can kill me." Stormytail said, smirking.

Mapleshade looked over her shoulder. She was going to lead her to where they train every night, but she got stopped by what Stormytail had just said.

"Want to test that?" Mapleshade asked, completely turning around to face her. Stormytail got in her fighting position that Mapleshade had taught her. "Sure, I could use some fighting." Stormytail responded, making Mapleshade get into the same position.

Mapleshade lunged herself at her apprentice, but missed. Stormytail had dodged her attack. When Stormytail was doing a counter attack, Mapleshade saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Now, she could do her own counter attack. Stormytail didn't know how to dodge a counter attack, so Mapleshade ended up pinning her to the ground.

"Wow, I wonder how a dead cat managed to pin down the most feared cat around the lake." Mapleshade said, smiling and getting off of Stormytail, letting her get up.

"Teach me how to dodge a counter attack. It would be useful during the attack on Thunderclan." Stormytail said, smiling and getting back to her paws.

"Oh, now who needs training?" Mapleshade asked, laughing. She then signaled with her tail for Stormytail to follow her to their training spot. "Come, Stormytail, I will teach you how to dodge a counter attack. Now, attack me, and when I counter, try your best to jump out of the way." Mapleshade ordered once they had made it to their training spot.

"Okay." Stormytail said, getting ready to attack her. She was trying to figure out how to even attack her in a way that she would be able to dodge the attack, and come up with a counter, then getting in the right position to jump out of the way from the attack.

She had made up her mind. She lunged herself straight at Mapleshade, to a point of where she could potentially hit Mapleshade, but hitting her wasn't the point of the exercise. As she wanted and expected, Stormytail missed the attack, getting ready for Mapleshade's counter, the moment Stormytail's paws hit the hard dirt, she jumped in another direction, dodging Mapleshade's counter attack, and jumping on her back, pinning her down.

"Great job, Stormytail, you have learned how to dodge a counter attack and pin your opponent down. This will be really useful during our attack on Thunderclan." Mapleshade said, standing up. "You are ready."

**A/N: well, that chapter went a bit into Stormytail's life, learning more about her and the fact that she is plotting and training with Mapleshade in the dark forest about destroying Thunderclan. Hope you enjoyed! I can't wait until I make the fourth chapter of this fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4: preparations

**A/N: so, the last chapter explained more of Stormytail's backstory and how she is the most feared cat in the forest, but, now that she has really gotten stronger than Mapleshade, and they are plotting to attack and take over the clans, what will happen next?**

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

"Hey, Jayfeather, I think something bad is going to happen to the clans," Firestar said, walking into Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather turned around, smelling Firestar's fear scent. "I need to talk to you. Do you have time?" Firestar asked, walking further into the medicine den.

Jayfeather turned around, nosing through the herbs he had just gathered, and then lifted his head up. "Did you have a dream?" Jayfeather said, sorting the herbs into neat piles.

"Yes. I saw Spottedleaf for a few seconds before her fading away. when I was looking around for her, I saw a strange she-cat who looked as if she had the entire dark forest behind her.. I looked down and saw the dead bodies of every single living cat in Thunderclan. Then, she disappeared when I looked back up. When I started looking around, she suddenly appeared right in front of me and said look out, Firestar, I'm coming for you. Then, she was gone." Firestar explained.

"I saw it. I was visiting your dream to see what you were meowing about in your sleep, and I saw your vision, I was just waiting for you to tell me." Jayfeather said

Firestar couldn't believe it, Jayfeather saw the whole thing, so he had explained it for no reason. Firestar almost jumped out of his fur when he heard the news. Jayfeather could at least tell him when he was going to stalk him in his dreams. Jayfeather turned his head in Firestar's direction. "Where were you hiding? I didn't see you. I looked around but didn't see anything, but the cat and the dark forest." Firestar said, breaking the sudden silence.

"Firestar. I was right in front of you the entire time and so was Spottedleaf. we ould see your vision in the reflection of your eyes." Jayfeather said, putting down the last pile of herbs.

"You were with Spottedleaf? So, I was having a vision. That was why I couldn't see you two, but you couldn't see it happening around you. You looked into my eyes instead." Firestar concluded. Jayfeather nodded. Now that Firestar knew that it was an actual vision that was going to happen, he needed to tell his clan. He got up and ran out of the medicine den.

He jumped up onto the Highrock and yowled across the clearing "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Soon, all of the warriors and apprentices walked either from the fresh-kill pile, the apprentice's den, or the warrior's den, to beneath the Highrock.

"Last night, I had a dream. It was a vision. A strange cat will be leading the dark forest to attack and kill every cat in Thunderclan." Firestar said once everyone was together. "I don't want anyone to panic, Jayfeather was watching it when he was watching me in my dream. He was talking to Spottedleaf about ways we can help protect the clan from such a disaster. I will discuss this with Jayfeather and Brambleclaw. Other than that, I would like for every apprentice and warrior to train as hard as they can to prepare for the battle." Firestar said, before finishing with "Clan dismissed."

He jumped down from the rock and told Brambleclaw and Jayfeather to follow him into his den and walked inside. "So, first, Jayfeather, tell me about what Spottedleaf told you." Firestar began. Jayfeather sat down in a position where he could face both Firestar and Brambleclaw and started talking.

"The first option was to train all our warriors and apprentices past their limit. We also have to prepare our elders for the attack, because, knowing what the dark forest is like, they might attack the elder's den." Jayfeather began, turning his head to the direction of the elders den. "The Dark Forest loves manipulating cats, especially strong ones, like Ivypool. I will be visiting her dream, to see if she is training with the dark forest." Jayfeather said.

"The Dark Forest can only attack in our dreams, so, we will have to all go to sleep at once. If Ivypool is really training with a cat from the dark forest, she can spy for us, and give us information about when they are attacking us." Brambleclaw pointed out.

"You're absolutely correct. We will not hold it against her if Ivypool if she is truly training with them. She will become a really important part of the clan and might actually save the clan." Firestar replied. "Is that it, Jayfeather? Did Spottedleaf tell you anything else while I was being tortured?" Firestar added, turning his attention to Jayfeather.

"No, that was it. But, Starclan will be fighting along with all the clans." Jayfeather said.

"All the clans? Firestar, I thought you only saw Thunderclan in your vision." Brambleclaw said, looking back to Firestar, who had a confused look on his face.

"I did I only saw Thunderclan and dark forest cats along with that one strange cat that seemed to be leading them." Firestar said, looking down at his paws. "It seems though, like they might attack tonight. I just get that feeling. Like it would be tonight, that the clan was not suspecting anything, went to sleep, and got ambushed." Firestar said.

"Well, I guess we need to call a clan meeting for this." Brambleclaw suggested, getting up and walking out of Firestar's den.

When they got out of the den, they saw that the warriors and apprentices were sparing with each other, preparing for the attack. Firestar jumped up to the Highrock, and called for a clan meeting.

"Everyone needs to go to sleep tonight at the same time. That way, we can all go there at the same time. Clan dismissed." Firestar said quickly, then jumped down the Highrock, and joined the sparing cats.

**A/N: well, that was an interesting chapter, but, with my fanfics, I love putting in a whole lot of twists and turns for the characters. The next chapter will be the last, so, enjoy the next chapter when it comes out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Attack

**A/N: so, the last chapter was Thunderclan preparing for the dark forest's attack. This chapter will be when the dark forest attacks two days later, when Ivypool has been spying on the dark forest for them and giving them information about their plans. **

**Chapter 5: Attack!**

"Firestar, let us know when the clan needs to get to sleep." Brambleclaw said, padding into Firestar's den. Firestar looked over at his deputy. He looked scared that this battle might be his leader's last.

"We can do it now, I will be the first to go there." Firestar answered. "Don't worry, Brambleclaw, we will get through this." Firestar finished, getting in a comfy position in his nest. Brambleclaw walked out of the den, and ran into the apprentices den and then the warriors den, telling them that they are ready for the battle.

Once the whole clan was asleep, they could see each other in the dream because they were all in the dark forest.

"Be ready. They could strike any minute." Firestar said, looking around the misty forest.

"You're absolutely right, Firestar, nice planning. I see Ivypool is on your side now. I thought she was on our side. I feel betrayed but, Hawkfrost wasn't really that good at persuading anyway." A cat said from behind Firestar.

It was the same cat Firestar saw in his vision.

"You, what is your name?" Firestar asked.

"Why, my name is Stormytail. I'm surprised you've never heard of me. I am the most dangerous cat in the forest." Stormytail said, jumping down from the rock she was on.

Then, a huge group of dark forest cats jumped from the trees right onto the unsuspecting Thunderclan cats. Firestar looked around, horrified by what he saw Stormytail had been distracting them so that the dark forest cats could attack when they least expected it. Next to her was Mapleshade. The legendary cat who was used as a scary tale for scaring kits. But now, he saw her face to face with the most dangerous cat ever to walk the forest.

"Surprise." Stormytail said before jumping onto Firestar.

Firestar rolled into his belly, putting him on Stormytail, who was hissing in fury. But, was also looking around in glee with the sight of the dark forest cats seeming to win with their attack. Stormytail smirked, kicking Firestar off her and jumping back up to her feet, ready to fight him. She saw that Mapleshade was watching her expectantly.

"Stop toying with him, Stormytail, kill him, slit his throat." Mapleshade urged.

That was when Firestar realized that Stormytail was a living cat as well, just working and fighting along side of the dark forest. Firestar quickly got up, as Stormytail was running straight at him, claws out and her teeth bared. Firestar braced herself, but was stopped when Bluestar of Starclan jumped in front of Firestar, hissing at Stormytail.

"You still have time to change. I won't kill you, but I will do as I must to protect Firestar. Mapleshade and the dark forest are using your strength to benefit them, not you. No good comes to you from this." Bluestar said.

Stormytail paused, letting her claws slide back into her paws. _Is she telling the truth? Have the dark forest been using me for their own foolish games? Have I been abusing my power over other cats? _Stormytail thought.

"Mapleshade, I'm sorry, but, this is wrong. I'm fighting for them." Stormytail said, making Bluestar smile.

"Why, you fool! I trained you to be what you wanted to be ever since your mother was killed by clan cats. You wanted to get stronger so you could kill all clan cats and avenge the family you lost. Like how I killed the three cats I hated most to set my kits free." Mapleshade hissed, getting her claws out.

"I can't go on like this. I quit." Stormytail said, waking up.

Mapleshade hissed in disbelief. "Why you! You manipulated her to your side!" Mapleshade hissed at Bluestar. "Mapleshade you were misled. You set your kits free, but, you killed three cats as well." Bluestar said.

"The three cats who deserved to die! They were the three cats who caused the death of my kits!" Mapleshade spat. "You have no right to defend them!"

"Mapleshade. This battle is over. You lost. You lost your most valuable fighter. You can't win." Firestar said calmly, waking up to the sound of a crashing tree.

He woke up with a start. He was in the jaws of Stormytail. She had taken him away from the flaming tree that fell right where he was laying down.

"Stormytail..." he said, before she vanished into the bushes.

**A/N: so, what did you think of the final chapter of this fanfic? I will be making a sequel to this fanfic, so make sure to keep an eye out for that.**


End file.
